


Fursona.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Runway:  Kink Magazine [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU Runway Kink Magazine, F/F, Multi, Plushie/Furry, kink labels are from Dreamwidth Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU, premier Kink Magazine, Runway, editor, Miranda Priestly. Andrea has an as yet unmet kink need.  Emily talks out of turn.Prompt: KB: plushie/furry kink (this time I took on the element of animal behavior in the sense of snuggling, etc. taken as part of the explanation on the kink wiki pointing to Disney characters being very human like, but showing animal closeness like being close, nuzzling, purring, etc.) Add in some masters, doms, slaves and subs; and some penance/punishment





	Fursona.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Plushie/furry is really not my thing and so I have tried to do it justice and explore different aspects of it each time it comes up on a KB card. The first time was a chicken costume with some humor and sexiness. The second time, I went for playboy bunny sexy painted on costume. This time I went with the snuggly aspect of the sort of behavior mentioned in the kink wiki.

**_Fursona_**  
  
Andrea looked around making sure the coast was clear before ducking down and tapping on her keys with a vengeance. Runway may be a kink magazine, where anything goes, but the current leadership team that she found herself serving under wasn’t much for the warm and cuddly aspects of kink. Andrea didn’t blame them for favoring the dominatrix, bruises, bondage, painplay aspects of kink. In fact, she relished in enjoying them with her mistress and fellow first assistant Emily.  
  
Looking up furtively over the mac computer on her desk Andrea was glad to see the lights still out in Miranda’s office and the outer hallway. Thinking of being found gave her a mixture of arousal and fear. She squirmed in her seat and bit her lip. The punishment she might receive for staying late on her own might be worth getting caught. In fact, she could probably pass if off as a willful mistake, which would make Mistress Miranda take extra delight in punishing her. Andrea could feel Emily’s eyes watching her get punished and then her hands soothing her afterwards. Sucking in a deep breath of air, she supposed that could be Plan B—getting caught on purpose. The other part of her wished that there was a way for them to share in a gentler kink, one that Andrea spent a considerable amount of time online role-playing with a pack outside of Runway.  
  
Kinking with others was extremely forbidden. It was a separate signature line on the Runway contract. Names of those one could kink with were added as you proved your merit on the team and earned privileges. Or like Emily and Andrea, only certain superiors could claim you.  
  
However finding herself spent in activities with Emily or Miranda or the both of them, Andrea found that she wanted a different kind of closeness. One that was communicated with the eyes, hands/paws, and a lot of rubbing and nudging with her face, shoulders… When Andrea was on the outside she wanted to wrestle her way in between them like a lion cub joining the other cubs. However, when she was in between them she found it even more difficult to control herself—wanting to bite and nip and roll and play, reveling in the feel of Emily’s body in front of her and Miranda’s behind her.  
  
Andrea loved when Miranda made her beg. She loved staying serious and contrite when her Mistress wouldn’t let Emily or herself come. The bitemarks she showed off with pride along with her collar.  
  
There were nights like tonight that Andrea longed for a sensation play filled moment of being part of her small pack.  
  
“Andrea.” The soft voice from the darkened hallway surprised Andrea who squeaked and stood. Her chair rolled away behind her. Miranda raised her eyebrow as she regarded her wayward assistant. “What are you up to?”  
  
Stepping forward Emily followed closely behind the silver haired beauty. The red head said nothing and Andrea wondered if she was already in trouble. That would tell her what kind of mood Miranda was already in. “May I show you instead of tell you, Mistress?” Miranda’s blue eyes flicked to the back of Andrea’s computer and then to the brunette. The blush on Andrea’s cheeks piqued her interest and the thought that if she had been naughty, she could always punish her, didn’t hurt either. Miranda nodded. “May I approach and touch you, Mistress?” Coolly, Miranda looked her girl up and down. They did not usually stand on this much formality unless they were in a scene. Feeling her own pulse rise, Miranda thought it might be time for a scene anyway. Her office had a deadbolt and those blinds inside the glass for a reason. Again, the silver head bobbed the affirmative.  
  
Stepping around her desk, Andrea approached until she was very close. With a closed mouth smile, Andrea looked at Miranda with the most adoration she could put into her eyes. She lowered her head slightly averting her eyes in deference to the pack leader. She sniffed at Miranda’s chest and then licked the flesh above the V of her shirt. Miranda sucked in a lungful of air hoping Andrea would make her point soon. Andrea smoothed her lips against Miranda’s lips, chin, cheeks and then she playfully nipped at Miranda’s ear lobe. ‘Now that deserves a smack.’ Miranda thought as she internally gave Andrea a little less time than before. Andrea pulled away and looked at Miranda with contagious mirth that Miranda found herself unwillingly smiling at her young pup with an ‘I’m going to get you’ kind of look. This seemed to delight Andrea who nuzzled loving against her body without reaching out her hands to hold her. This kind of full body contact between them was rare and Miranda found that she liked the heat of it. She could imagine more pleasure coming if they were bare skinned or perhaps wearing fur coats. The idea of Andrea rubbing against her in a fur coat dazzled Miranda’s brain for a moment.  
  
Andrea leaning against Miranda without pushing her reached out and pulled Emily’s hair. The red head cried out but did not otherwise speak. Emily knew her consequences, although Miranda was growing more playful and the thought of punishing her first was delightful. Andrea ran in a circle around Miranda playfully nudging against her as she reached for Emily again. The red head swatted her away and Andrea left Miranda to bite her shoulder and pull her hair even as she was seemingly snuggling up to the slightly shorter woman.  
  
Pulling Emily closer to Miranda, Andrea rubbing against both of them playfully biting, nuzzling, licking, pulling hair, and searching their eyes with hers. Running out of ways to express herself without words and not knowing if Miranda and Emily were merely tolerating her, Andrea stepped back and lowered her eyes to the ground. She did not shrink away or say anything. She simply stood back allowing the two women to think or reach out.  
  
“Hmmm. You were quite right to show, not tell, Andrea.” Furtively Andrea looked up, a knowing smirk on her face. She appreciated the praise, even if a dismissal of concept was to follow. “I think I understand your request.”  
  
Breaking her silence for the first time, Emily blurted out, “Bloody hell! I don’t understand.” She straightened her hair and glared at Andrea, “What was that?”  
  
Miranda didn’t turn from watching Andrea when she addressed the red head. “Emily.” She drew the word out and Andrea knew she was right, Emily had been forbidden to speak. The thought of watching her get punished made Andrea shiver. Behind their Mistress, Emily squeaked and lowered her head in supplication.  
  
Miranda stepped forward reaching out her paw and placing it on Andrea’s head. She growled just a little in the back of her throat as she leaned forward and sniffed Andrea. The poor little heart inside her chest thumped overtime as Miranda purred and nuzzled against Andrea. Her voice a sultry low tone, Miranda held Andrea and turned to look at Emily, “We’ll just have to show her, won’t we?”  
  
Andrea couldn’t help the victorious lick she swiped against Miranda’s cheek, but then she placed her lips on the spot and kissed twice. “Yes?” She agreed in question form, delighted that she had not been rejected out of hand.  
  
Stepping further around Andrea to look at the computer, Miranda agreed. “Yes, after Emily’s punishment.” Bending to move the mouse and cursor, Miranda squinted. “Maybe your punishment as well.”  
  
Andrea lowered her head in acceptance. “Yes, Mistress. I just missed my fursona. I’m sorry.”  
  
Shutting down the girl’s computer. “Well, then, we shall have to remedy that.” Miranda stood and approached her newest. “No more of that now, agreed?”  
  
Andrea did not look up but she nodded somberly.  
  
Nuzzling against the crook of Andrea’s neck, Miranda purred, “Don’t worry, Emily will learn to play. You already know she likes to bite.”  
  
Pulling away they shared a mischievous look that made Emily gulp audibly.  
  
“Come girls. Let’s go home.” Miranda lead the way, followed by Emily, and with Andrea flipping the light switch down as she trailed behind them. Her night had turned out even better than she could have hoped: little bit of punishment and a little bit of play, which would probably be followed by snuggling.  
  
**The End.**  


  
x


End file.
